Rivals Collide
by HaruNights
Summary: Jaydon Eva Levon, one of the assassins from the DarkBrotherhood, is curious of their new family member. He's always the odd one out and seems to be now one uped by their new sister, Reza Crossfire. Making matters worse, Astrid has an important mission for him, one to be completed with Reza? ((Reza Crossfire belongs to "Two sides of me" by Shapeshifter89. GO READ HERS NOW.))
1. First impressions

((Reza crossfire belongs to Shapeshifter89 and stars in "Two sides of me". So go read it. now. s/9129519/1/Two-Sides-of-Me .))

-Jaydon-

"_Hello, my name is Reza Crossfire." _ She said greeting another member of the family. I watched from a corner of the room, a smile tugging at my lips when her gaze washed over me with no hint of acknowledgement. No doubt that she would have spoken to me if I hadn't been concealed within the darkness. It was a force of habit to me… and yet not many would have been able to spot me in the first place. I didn't exactly stand out when I was completely wrapped in black armor (with hints of red). My white skin may have given myself away but I handled that well with a mask and cowl to match.

Soon after the girl left on a mission, from Nazir of course, Astrid entered the room. She scouted the room with purpose and intent. Her eyes soon rested on the corner that I had buried myself in and she smiled.

"Found you." She grinned. Tch, she was getting better at spotting me, I should up my hiding spots. I left my safe abode and strode towards her with a fast pace. Nazir seemed a bit shocked that I materialized from nowhere but he soon lost interest and turned back to his meal.

"…" I stopped in front of her without a word. She handed me a piece of paper, there was no seal or anything, so this meant an informal mission. I reached out my hand to take it but suddenly stopped. Astrid looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, worry rising in her tone.

I pulled down my mask, and stared at the floor. "I…Astrid may I have permission to …shadow our newest sister?"

She crossed her arms and a smirk formed on her face. "Interested in Reza now, are you?" she asked with a hint at something more.

I opened my mouth to protest but clamped it shut a second soon. A neutral expression appeared on my face as I crossed my arms and awaited her decision. Since I was the only one in the Brotherhood who "deemed emotions useless", the others made it a game to try and make me "feel" some emotions. Frankly, I enjoyed the practice and welcomed the teasing or prodding. They kept a small score of whoever could make me react the most, but so far, I was winning.

"…"  
Astrid sighed her smirk replaced with a grin. "Hey Veezara! Jaydon's got another one on us! Good luck catching up!" Groans from various members could be heard as I mentally tallied another point for my side.

She nodded approval to my request afterwards, murmuring a small "go" before handing the contract to Babette. She seemed to take it with glee and smiled a "thanks" to me before I left. I nodded back and left the sanctuary. Reza seemed to have already left.

I followed her to Whiterun and had to wince but smile at the same time. Whiterun was my home for a time. The inhabitants knew me and my sister and they were good to us. That however, was not enough to stop me from killing them whenever I had a contract. Though it still left me with bad taste.

I watched intently as she went for the kill, she seemed to…panic…? I watched as the target nearly got away before Reza seemed to…change. I faintly saw a smile from my perch as the target fell down after she buried her knife into his backside. The guards were investigating the noise as she hid in the shadows and seemingly melted away. I approved silently but I questioned what happened. Raising an eyebrow I reached for my bow and shot her closest pursuers before dropping from my perch. As expected the guards came towards my direction, I hid my bow quickly and exchanged them for swords, taking off my mask and cowl for a breather.

"Evening gentlemen, hard at work I see." I smiled to them in a friendly voice. The closest guard stopped in front of me.

"My thane, Good evening to you as well. Did you happen to see…" He began before trailing off.

"Whats the matter? Did something happen?" I asked with concern. I looked over to where the body had fallen, and eyes widened quickly.

"I saw someone running that way with haste! Perhaps he was the one who…" I trailed off and pointed opposite to the direction Reza had gone. The guards hastily ran off, thanking me quickly.

After making sure no one was looking I grabbed my bow and packed up, not wearing my mask until after I was out of range of Whiterun. If memory served correct, there was something that was going to happen today. I head back to the sanctuary double time, just in time to catch Reza speaking with…a jester? My mind had to take a second to wrap itself around that concept. A jester? In Skyrim?

"Alright then…" I muttered before walking past the duo. Normally people wouldn't care to notice me but I could feel that the Jester(as ridiculous as he looked) turn his gaze towards me. I almost stopped cold, I certainly did not drop my guard and took the longer way around to evade them but to notice me in an instant… There was no change in Reza as I kept striding through the layout. I did not turn to look at him but I felt almost disappointed, I had to give him some props though!

I went to sleep early again, I tend to in order to wake earlier than the others. I slept in a small rocky alcove I discovered and nobody seemed to mind my desire for privacy. I drifted off quickly into Vaermina's realm.


	2. An awkward moment

As expected, I awoke early. I ate slowly, as no one else would wake up at this time. Or atleast, that's what I thought. I made my way towards the dining table and ate in silence for a while. As I was distracted by my thoughts a voice spoke up.

"Oh…and here I thought I would be the first one up." The voice said with a bit of light humor. I whipped my head around quickly to the staircase, my eyes locked onto Reza. I relaxed after a moment as at the same time Reza's eyes seemed to fill with surprise.

"…Oh…Ive never seen you around here before." She approached me carefully but not enough to be hostile. I smiled warmly and that seemed to calm her down a little.

"Apologies, my name is Jaydon Eva Levon…or Jay for short." I added on with a small laugh, holding my hand out. It got to the point where saying my own name was too long for me. Jay seemed to shorten things for others.

She shook my hand and laughed a bit. "Its nice to meet you Jay." I looked into her eyes and broke out in a cold sweat immediately. I let go of her hand and backed up a bit.

"Are you alright?" She suddenly asked worry laced into her tone and perhaps a hint of fear. It snapped me out of my stupor. I sighed and took off my headgear.

"Y-yeah, Its just _way_ to hot under here. Stupid me." I replied lying like it was natural. Fortune smiled upon me as she bought it, laughing.

"You go to sleep wearing a hood on your face?" She asked through giggles and bursts of laughter.

I looked down acting a bit embarrassed as Astrid walked into the sanctuary. She dropped her empty plate and laughed.

"Hah! Looks like one of us has an easy time getting you to react!" She pointed and yelled out loudly. I groaned and dropped my silent act _and_ my guard around Reza. I hung my head in shame as a joke while I left the dining area. Before I could leave, Nazir and Veezara had awoken to see the commotion. The three of them were laughing as Astrid repeated what had happen. I shook my head with a dry smile passing a glance to Reza who seemed to be rather confused. As I made eye contact with her, I grinned. Mouthing _"They've been waiting Sithis knows how long to do that." _And she smiled in return.

Turning my head back towards my destination I let out a heavy sigh while stooping low to grasp at some water. I splashed it over my face trying to erase the image.

_It was like staring into the eyes of insanity._

I placed my hand over my eyes. I sat there at the edge of the pool for a while before smacking myself with my hands.

"Arg! No! Stay. Focused." I growled angrily to myself. I reached for my things but suddenly they seemed to disappear. I think my eye twitched.

"ALRIGHT WHO IN THE VOID TOOK MY GEAR?!" I Yelled out loud so everyone in the Sanctuary heard. The only reply was roaring laughter from everyone echoing over the halls. I soon found myself laughing along.

"SITHIS HELP ME THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T LIVE WITH THIEVES!" I taunted, still laughing. The response was more laughter as I went to gather my gear. I went into a mad search for my gear, they had made off with my ring, my daggers, my bow, my mask and my hood. Why didn't they spare me and take my Dignity instead!

-later at night-

I had found almost everything, I just missing my ring! I twirled my dagger annoyingly in my hand as I sat on the edge of the water.

"Okay. Retrace. I checked the dining hall, the training den, underwater…" I kept muttering out places where they had previously hid my stuff. All hoped seemed lost as I kept thinking, staring in the water like it was my scrying mirror.

"Are you looking for this?" A voice called out. I looked upwards and was face to face with Reza.

Reza was already dressed for sleeping, but she held out her hand. Resting in the palm was my ring. My eyes widened as I took it and sprang up to hug her.

"SISTER YOU ARE THE BEST." I loudly yelled while embracing her in a bear hug. There was a slight "Oof" as contact was made but I didn't care. This ring was the most important thing in the world to me.

"C-cant breathe!" She joked under my grip. I let go immediately and thanked her.

"There was no way on Nirn they would ever think of giving this back to me!" I explained while taking my seat again.

"I take it that's important to you?" She asked taking a seat next to me. I stared into the Diamond embedded in it.

"Yeah…It belonged to my sister." I murmured softly. "We exchanged rings…before we left on separate journeys…so we'd always be together."

There was no answer from Reza as I snapped out of my trance. "S-sorry." I stammered before she smiled. I looked away embarrassed.

"Hey…What do you think about Cicero and about the Night Mother?" She suddenly asked seriously as I looked up to meet her eyes. I thought about it.

"Ive actually known about the night mother for some while now." I admitted to her surprise. "In honesty, abandoning the old tenants and the old ways…it doesn't sit well with me. Astrid may be leader of this sanctuary, but if there was a listener…then well…" I shrugged. The idea of a divided power wasn't impossible but to choose a side would've been difficult…

"Oh…I see." Was her only reply. I thought about asking her of her opinion but it seemed the conversation had passed. I did the only thing I could think of.

"What…about you? Do you have any umm… family?" I asked phrasing the question awkwardly. I could've slapped myself then and there.

"oh! I mean, well, I meant…!" I glanced over at her and she suddenly looked like she had been slapped in the face. Oh gods Jay what did you do. I flustered and started to panic.

"N-no! Its fine, I umm do have parents! They're alive and well!" She suddenly said, relaxing me a little. I was as flustered and settled down a bit.

"M-my apologies. I-its been about 3 era's since ive actually had a conversation with someone!" I began before Reza's face morphed into surprise.

"You…! Three Eras?! What!" She nearly started yelling.

"Yeah, I sure am old." I joked a bit before sheepishly scratching the back of my head. "Its not like I was awake for any of it! I just, I recently I woke up. No, don't ask me why, I don't even know." I began, filling in any questions I expected. Reza listened intently to my story, I recounted what had happened to me. All of a sudden, It felt like so long ago. When my story finished, Reza seemed to be falling asleep. I reached out instinctively and began patting her on the head and brushed a part of her hair behind her ear. Almost immediately I pulled my hand back.

"I-im so sorry! You just remind me of my sister! I meant!" I began again, flustered once more as Reza laughed.

"That's alright, its partly my fault that I was falling asleep!" She replied as we both avoided eye contact.

"Well, I think I should be…" She trailed off as I nodded. "Sleep, right." I answered as she left the open area for her covers. As her figure receded I turned back to the water.

"Theres…no way someone like her could have eyes like those." I reasoned thinking back. She was so much like Kirasona! There was just no way…I gripped the ring tighter in my hand. I don't know how long I continued to sit there, It must have been long if I nodded off. I was about to let the sleep take me before a scream pierced through the night. I shook off the sleep was instantly aware of my surroundings. I checked the front entrance first but there was no one there but the silence. I grabbed my weapons and lowered myself to a crouch. Wait…didn't that sound like…Reza! I immediately thought before racing into the rooms. Outside many others were standing in their night clothes, all wielding weapons. 

"What's going on, we thought we heard a…." Nazir began, only to lower his sword and give an awkward cough. Babette started to snigger and Festus 'hmphed' and stalked away. I blushed while breathing heavily, coughed and sheathed my weapons.

"I-i-it's not what it looks like!" Reza stammered, completely embarrassed by what they all just saw. Babette was still trying to stifle a roaring laughter and Nazir rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Look sister, we don't really mind what you do in your free time, but next time…keep it down…" Nazir warned uncomfortably, returning to his resting area. Babette only winked and walked gracefully out of the room. She was blushing madly as I gawked. Then realized what I was doing and coughed nervously again.

"Uh…Ill just…be going…" I replied turning my back on the scene and going back to the pond. I couldn't sleep for the remainder of the night.

"Alright. DEFINITELY imagined it, Reza is a good person!" I finally admitted before making up my mind. No way that was Reza. I just imagined it or something. I stood and stretched before my mind jolted at the sense of bloodlust. I whipped around dagger at ready, there was no one there. I didn't let my guard down for a few moments and I was rewarded with light applause.

"Oh, Cicero didn't realize that the brother was so good at this game!" A voice that could belong none other to the Jester whispered through the cavern. I slowly put down my dagger and relaxed.

"…" I didn't say anything to him, retaining the attitude I was once so proud of. The red and black outfit of the jester walked into view. Cicero seemed calm and smiled slyly.

"…Is there something you need brother?" I asked without hesitation. That seemed to cause him some laughter.

"Cicero believes that the kind sister cannot be a monster either." He began as my eyes widened a bit with realization. So he heard me…

"W-wait…" I began losing my stoic manner. "A monster…? But Reza isn't…"

"A monster? Oh Cicero thinks so too! But the kind sister doesn't believe him. And that makes poor Cicero very sad!" He pouted, finishing my sentence for me. For a while silence filled the air, as I thought about what he said. Sleep overtook me first as I nearly staggered. What time was it…?

"My apologies…but I do think that I should take my leave…" I finally said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Cicero blinked a few times before smiling.

"Of course brother! Cicero understands!" He smiled before I gave a weak smile in return. I stared at the water a bit before sitting down near the edge. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Actually…Im too tired to go back to my room." I admitted to him before putting it on. Cicero seemed puzzled at the notion. I grinned before diving into the water.

"So im just going to sleep here tonight!" I laughed going deep into the water. It was too far before I heard his laughter.

"Ahahaha! Sleep well then brother!" he laughed before leaving me to my rest.

"Water breathing enchantments!" I said underwater before placing myself in a water alcove.

"Gotta love them!"


	3. Mission Start!

The past weeks have been rather busy, everyone was coming and going like the grey march was happening. Even Astrid left and came a few times. I've been running around all the holds after targets here and there. I waited for the target in his room, concealed and held my breath. I drew back the bow as the door opened but his body fell forward already a glass dagger stuck in his neck.

"Of all the...!" I angrily muttered before bring a potion to my lips. My body slowly disappeared as I sheathed my bow and left the area. I mounted my horse tethered outside and quickly nudged it, racing off to Falkreach. I kept my eyes and ears open for any noises but whoever that was, she or he was a well-trained assassin, perhaps well-funded for having glass tools and a good sneaking technique or so. Astrid needs to know this immediately!

I don't know how but through the heavy noises of the horse I faintly heard a bow string being released. At the sound of the "twang" I grabbed the reins and halted my horse.

"Hang on!" The arrow flew by and embedded itself into the ground where I would've rode past. I smirked, wheeled by the arrow and picked it up tauntingly. More glass weapons, I raised it above my head and snapped it. A challenge.

"Let's see what you got!" I thought to myself. I quickly casted a muffle spell on my horse and myself. A rather hard spell to do on others especially a steed but I wasn't a senior Mage for nothing.

I rode hard for a while, nothing but silence and darkness surrounded me. I didn't hear anyone chasing me so I slowed my pace down. The sky was unclouded and the moon lit the way.

I turned quickly to the forest, my horse fast to react. I knew I chose (stole) well.  
Hey, hanging around assassins does that to you. I got off my horse and set up a small camp around a tree that dipped towards the ground. I brushed away the aerial roots and placed my daggers nearby.

"No sense in riding in the dark when I'm bloody tired." I grumbled as I layer on the cold floor. I drifted in and out of sleep for a while. There were some sounds here and there but nothing too alarming.

"... Should we wake him up...?"

"...haha..."

"...awh he looks so cute..."

"...wait allow me..."

"Five more minutes Kira..." I managed out before turning to the other direction.

There was movement in response as I felt something tickle my face. I paid no heed and turned around again. Someone giggled. My mind was literally screaming at myself to wake up! I didn't, sleep felt good.

"...wish we had a painter with us..."

"Take a good shot at this picture..." Was what woke me up. I jolted awake at that and reached for my dagger. I was surrounded by flowers and my dagger was lost in the petals of them. I whirled on my would be assailants and found myself looking at Reza and Cicero. They were both holding back laughter as I looked around. I was sleeping on a flower bed of sorts. I looked at them completely bewildered and embarrassed.

"...alright. Yeah yeah, laugh it up." I finally said waiting for them to react. The two assassins starting laughing themselves to death, Reza even got the point of the falling onto the floor.

I shook my head and smiled, I stood up and stretched. "Sithis I haven't slept this well in the longest time!"

"There you are!" A voice suddenly called out. It belonged to Nazir. We turned our heads towards the redguard and I suddenly remember why I returned here double time. I opened my mouth to speak but I was hastily cut off.

"Let me guess. Problem on your contract?" He asked as I nodded my answer.

"Come on, Astrid wants to see you two." He gestured to me and Reza as we looked at each other with questioning glances. Both she and I could only guess what the problem was but I was sure I would've won that million Septim Question…

/

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!" She yelled angrily as the four of us entered from the door. She slammed her hands onto her desk. The iron daggers shook but stayed in place on the map. Nazir left me and Reza to fend for ourselves. I leaned against the nearest wall while Reza took the seat furthest from her.

"How many times does this make it?" She asked rather nervous of the answer. I dully noted that I wasn't the only one who had a contract taken.

"This is the 5rd time! We've had a contract stolen from us for the 5rd time!" She growled as she began to pace. Reza and I looked rather uncomfortable in her fury which was something normal

Astrid shook her head then pulled something from her pocket. "Accidents don't leave this behind!" She slammed a piece of parchment onto the table and we all leaned in for a closer look. We soon realized why Astrid was so angry. Normally we would leave the Black Hand, the symbol for the dark brother hood, on our victims in various ways. Ink in the flesh or clothes, carved somehow, Hell we didn't even have to leave a mark and they would still blame it on us. We were staring at a new symbol. It was a five edged star with a circle in the middle of it. An open mouthed wolf was detailed into the middle of the circle.

"They call themselves the Silver Wolves." Astrid replied to our shock. She was calm again after expending her energy attacking the table.

"I'm not sure how, but they have managed to take most of our contracts." She continued as we burned the symbol into our minds.

"Do we still use dead drops?" I asked curiously. Astrid shook his head in response. "We haven't used that method in the longest time." I shut my mouth after that. Astrid went back to pacing and it was dead silent. She stopped again and looked at me then to Reza.

"Jaydon, Reza and go to Riften, speak with the thieves guild and see what you can find." Astrid ordered as I nodded. Then I frowned, "With Reza? Don't we usually move as one unit?" I asked curiously, I did not wish to question her orders but it was just strange.

"Listen, I need to know if we have a traitor in our midst. I'm not saying I don't trust you two but-" I cut her off after that.

"Say no more." Reza replied as we both got up. We both headed to our rooms, grabbing whatever we needed before near running towards the door. Reza was stopped by Cicero though halfway out the door. He gave me a bit of a glance before I registered his silent request. Reza looked between me and him confused.

"Uhhh…" She began but I cut her off.

"Ill just leave you too alone…for a while…yeah…" I said between coughs all the while pointing towards the direction of Falkreach. I ran to my horse like someone set me on fire (No pun towards the Dunmer) And mounted my horse rather quickly. If you must ask, yes that moment with Reza and Cicero is _still_ haunting my mind thank you very much.) After a few moments Reza caught up to me on her horse. Err well Shadowmere actually. I must have given her a quizzical look because she starred back at me.

"Erm, Astrid loaned it to me, said he wasn't being ridden enough anyhow. Although I think that was an excuse." She laughed. I nodded and turned back towards the road.

"Azura knows how far were going to have to ride!" I muttered annoyingly. The sky seemed to rumble in response.

"I think she heard you…" Reza whispered after the thunder cleared.

"…" I looked at her blankly, looked up to the sky and spread my arms wide.

"BRING IT ON DAEDRA'S ILL SHOW YOU WHY IM WORTHY TO BE YOUR CHAMPION."

I yelled in a loud voice. I was in a bad mood. Bad moods make me challenge Godly beings who could crush me with a flick of their power. Thankfully Reza just started laughing and in the corner of my mind I prayed to every Aedra, Daedra, diving being out there that they would exact their punishment on me alone.

I had a feeling that my wishes were going to come true…


	4. Captured!

Night fell fast, we made camp for the night in the plains in the ruins of some old building. We spent the day riding hard to get a good start, never know when someones following you or not. I lit a small fire and hoped the building blocked most of the light. I grabbed the map from my bag and Reza scooted closer for a look.

"Around here? Im guessing." I pointed to a spot past the throat of the world and deadpanned. Reza pointed to a location closer to Riften.

"I think about here. The trees are more frequent and I think I can see a tower in the distance." She reasoned as I nodded thoughtfully. We decided on that location and I was quite happy that we were close. The sooner we get this mission done, the sooner everyone can stop looking over their shoulder with a murderous intent.(Well with less caution then normal that is.)

"So. Think there's a traitor?" I asked without looking. I was busy setting up a bedroll. I could almost hear her physically wincing.

"Oh, I hope not. I don't doubt anyone…" She replied settling by the fire.

"Especially not Cicero…" I pointed out with a grin. I looked up and saw her blush. She just nodded her head in agreement and I smiled.

"Why don't you sleep first? I'll take first watch." I offered. Taking out my bow and releasing the string. I took out my daggers and began to clean them, as if the argument was already settled. There was a soft sigh as she curled up by the fire and slept soundly. I faintly envied being able to sleep like that. After making sure she was sleeping, I doused the fire. Looking up at the clear sky and seeing all the stars reminded me of another time, of another place. Bad time to daydream (Or night dream in this case) as I missed the crunching sound of a twig. I didn't even notice the figure creeping up behind me when suddenly Reza woke up and slit his throat rather easily.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people~" She purred innocently as I got up and drew daggers to our assailants.

You would think I would have time to notice this wasn't exactly Reza. You would think that I would notice that her eyes were _red_. No. No I did the _smart_ thing. I switched to a detect life spell and the red aura soon burned through the walls.

"Looks like we have 7 intruders." I breathed out as I swapped to a fire ball spell.

"7 _playmates_~" She laughed correcting my statement as she twirled her sword.

The battle was pretty amazing. Reza's moves were sharp and precise and a wicked smile seemingly plastered on her face. There was a flash and Reza ducked in time to dodge an arrow. There was a war cry as a man with a heavy battle axe came charging out from the darkness and swung at Reza. She swiftly stepped back and almost laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to be _assassins_. Not wimps who can't even pull a proper murder." She rolled her eyes as I gave a small laugh.

The man only glared but his expression changed as he gagged and tore at his throat. There was blood coming out from his chest and it seemed to smoke and steam.

"Have you been consorting with Babette and various alchemistic ingredients?" I asked with a pointed and worrisome look.

"Maaaaaaybe~…Try not to touch my weapons~" She replied in a sing-song voice after a moments deliberation. I ducked under a sword swing and gave an exhausted sigh. At least our plan was working. The assassins were getting angrier that we paid more attention to ourselves then them. I stuck one of them with my dagger and set another one on fire. He was screaming bloody murder so I guess he was dead.

Soon the place was littered with the bodies of our would-be assailants. I had another one with my fingers curled around her throat.

"Tell me everything about your organization and I _might_ let you live." I growled with a companion worthy voice. The nord girl was _terrified_ and as soon as I let her throat go I pointed a fire spell near her face. It burned her flesh a little as she recoiled.

"O-our L-leader, Jericho! H-he told us that we would have no problem taking over Skyrim with the Dark Brother Hood at its weakest! H-he said that two people would be coming this way around this time! To speak with the Thieves guild! W-we were just following orders! Honest!" She quickly babbled. Amazing how many people sound like idiots when their life was on the line.

"And your hide out?" Reza added.

"…I-I Don't know!" She blurted out. I moved the spell closer to her again and made it burn even more. She shrieked as she brought her arms up.

"I-I really don't know! We have many different bases a-and we always move from them! We just take them from whoever is using it before!" She yelled before I lessened the flames again.

"Lets say you _did_ kill us." A giggle from Reza, then I continued "What then? Where would you have gone or done."

"We were told to head to Riften! To talk with the Thieves guild! Convince them that the…" She took a deep breath, "T-that the dark brother hood was no longer in charge…" she squeaked out before her ragged breaths returned.

I smiled, to me it felt so fake but to the assassin it seemed gentle and kind. Her face relaxed and I turned to Reza and nodded. She smiled back at me, grinning wickedly. She advanced to the assassin and in unison we spoke.

"_No one crosses the family and lives."_

There was a scream and then a sickening slicing sound as a soft thud was heard. When I looked back, the assassin seemed to be sleeping, if you could get past all the blood.

"No time for sleeping. Time to ride." I muttered with a bit of annoyance. There was another thud though as I whipped around.

"Reza!" I hurried to her side. She was only fainted. "Thank Meridia!" I muttered before gently shaking her shoulders.

"Sister? Sister…Reza!" I tried with no avail before she turned over groaning like someone had socked her in the stomach.

"…Not…me…" She muttered out before her face twisted into fear. My brow furrowed as I tried to lift Reza up as gently as possible. I ended up carrying her in my arms.

"I swear if anyone sees this, they won't live to see Morning…" I silently swore. Stupid Daedras. Cant even curse a proper person. Though I suppose it wouldn't be any good to see their "champion" ill. No no. Lets just watch him struggle as those around him are acting like somethings chasing them to the ends of oblivion.

"…I talk to myself too much." I said aloud.

_Snap_.

I perked my head up. I set Reza down quickly in a nearby shrub. I whistled twice for Shadowmere and my horse. Shadowmere appeared quickly to my side. But my black horse was no where in sight.

"Oh so sorry!" A cheerful voice chirped. "That other horse of yours? We killed it hahaha!" The voice continued before its owner stepped out of the shadows. He was about my height, perhaps a head shorter. But he wore crimson armor that matched the Dark brotherhood. It was outfitted with spikes on the shoulders and elbows though and he wore a black cloak over his armor. A black cowl covered a part of his face but he was smiling so eerily I couldn't even tell who was more discerning. His? Rezas? Or Ciceros?

"but your other one is so strange. We cant even touch it! I wonder if it will fetch a high price on the market? What do you think?" He chatted rather excitedly, like a normal conversation.

I readied a fire bolt spell and drew my dagger. He pouted.

"Oh no no no. That wont do at all! Haha." He snapped his fingers and suddenly more figures rose from the bushes. They all wore the same armor and carried various weapons. I was surrounded but it seemed Reza was safe. No one was in her direction and they seemed focused on me.

"Now then. Poke you full of holes here? Or take you back and torture you until you break?" He contemplated as he tilted his head back and forth.

"…" I didn't say a word to him. Then he laughed madly.

"Torture it is! I love breaking the silence with some screams." He then frowned. "Take him." He growled before whipping around. I suddenly threw my weapons in the direction of the building. The assassin closest to me sneered before cuffing my hands with ropes. I grinned but complied.

"Sovngarde take you all." I laughed before being hit with a punch. I landed onto the floor with a thud. My hands were tied to my back and they had taken all my gear. Thankfully they left me my ring, I did some quick magic onto it before leaving it on the floor. It was invisible only to those who weren't my allies. Hopefully Reza will find it.

A pair of arms grabbed me and forcefully made me get up again, the hands lingered shoving me forward and nearly toppling me over once more.

"Shut up Elf or the next one will hurt more." The voice behind me growled.

I smiled but I said nothing.

_Alright Reza Crossfire. Show me what you can do._

* * *

I apologize with every fiber of my being for not uploading. Next chapter...from Reza's perspective. Sithis help me... Hahaha


End file.
